La luz de la aurora lleva la tristeza sin ojos
by Lara Pond-Stark
Summary: "Esta historia participa en ¡Fandoms unidos, Jamás serán vencidos! del Foro Las Cuatro Naciones". Cuando Korra tiene que partir, lo único que queda es despedirse, ¿Verdad?


**_"Esta historia participa en ¡Fandoms unidos, Jamás serán vencidos! del Foro Las Cuatro Naciones"._**

**_Disclaimer: LOK_**

**_Advertencias: Femslash, Angst_**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>"La luz de la aurora lleva la tristeza sin ojos"<span>**_

Su pecho era cálido no quería salir de allí, no quería viajar, no quería nada más que a Asami, estar allí parecía una idea tentadora…tan solo dejarse llevar por el sueño, abrazarle cómo siempre y volver a dormir…pero sabía que tenía que separarse de ella tarde o temprano, era difícil de digerir o más aún de hacer pero era así…por ello cuando despertó besó a su amiga, directo en los labios…era su primer beso, y sería secreto, tanto que la segunda persona en cuestión nunca lo tenía que saber, eso era algo no tan sencillo de llevar pero prefería eso a tener que hacer eso, porque sus besos con Mako no contaban, sí pero de otra forma, porque con el sentía que más tuvo una fuerte amistad, muy fuerte, pero no amor…pero por Asami estaba segura que era diferente.

Así que cuando pudo ver esa cara angelical, a esa mujer que respiraba suavemente con sus latidos tranquilos, pecho que subía y baja al compas de cómo entraba el aire. De esas largas pestañas o suaves cabellos y tersa y aún más suave piel…ella no era capaz de resistir.

Se inclinó en su dirección y la besó…casta y dulcemente, ni fue corto ni muy largo, algo más intermedio y justo lo que necesitó para darse valor para partir.

Sabía muy bien, que si lo descubría posiblemente le mataría, porque después de todo no cree que sea como…_como ella._

Menos aun que sienta lo mismo, así que sin más pensaba correr el riesgo, lo valía y lo necesitaba con urgencias…

Cuando terminó de vestirse a base de un esfuerzo inhumano, ella sintió el peso del mundo en su pecho, no por estar paralítica de piernas y débil, sino que sus responsabilidades y sentimientos eran aplastantes, de tal modo que ella nunca podría quitárselos.

Subió casi cayendo a la silla de ruedas y se fue a ver el Alba llegar…

* * *

><p>— ¿Asami…?—susurró al sentir unos brazos rodear su cuello desde atrás y una cabeza posarse en la suya, eso hacía siempre que quería que dejara de matarse pensando o de estar ensimismada. Una costumbre que tomó cuando de por casualidad lo hizo y vio que lograba sacarla de sus pensamientos con ello y que se calmara, sea lo que sea que pensara.<p>

—Korra… ¿Qué te dije de hacer estas salidas _sola _ a estas horas…y más para pensar cosas depresivas?—Le preguntó, era tan de ella ser así de sobre protectora cuando de Korra se trataba, como si fuera su familia o más…ya parecía una segunda madre…_-A Korra le gustaba pensar lo segundo claro aunque no sería lo real claro-_…cosa que era súper dulce de su parte.

—Asami…sabes que no tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí…

—Calla—Le cortó y se posó en frente arrodillándose, cosa que de venir de otro le ofendería pero de ella le parece tierno.

—Sabes que es así Asami…

Pero nuevamente le calló, pero esta vez con un fuerte abrazo.

—Claro que sí tonta…

Su voz denotaba algo raro

— ¡Mañana te vas!—Dijo de repente más fuerte en su oído, le hizo que este le doliera a la otra, pero no pensaba en ello— No puedes irte pensando así

Lo que Korra quiso escuchar como simplemente:

_No puedes irte sin mí_

Sí, muy presuntuoso, pero así pensaba esa chica.

—Korra…por favor…—Y sus palabras se cortaron de repente como si su voz no pudiera soportar lo que siguiese de esa oración. A Korra le dejó con curiosidad, y a Korra no se le deja con curiosidad.

—Asami…Asaaami—Le llamó varías veces así hasta que le prestó atención— Vamos, dime qué… ¿Por favor…qué cosa?—Parecía que varias veces le repitió la misma pregunta de distintas formas y fue ignorada porque se resaltaba una nota de ansiedad en su hablar.

Asami pareció haber sido encontrada con las manos en la masa de algo raro, porque tenía cara de sorpresa e incomodidad.

—Nada…

—Asami…—Le miró amenazante

—Nada Korra…

Korra tomó sus mejillas y le hizo que deje de mirar al costado y le mire a ella

—A-s-a-m-i—Deletreó hasta que la chica por fin le enfocó a ella—Dime…

—Korra…en serio no quiero decir nada más…ven vamos a desayunar—Pero tomó la mano de la otra y se tuvo que detener si no le haría caer de la silla de ruedas.

—No me moveré y no me moverás aunque quieras si no me respondes. Vamos no puede ser tan difícil…

Pero la mirada de Asami triste decía que sí.

—Está bien…eres demasiado insistente—Tomó aire y se notaba que le dolía—Yo…ehm…Korra por favor…no te vayas—Mmm no era tan raro— Quédate—Oh sigue— conmigo por favor, no quiero que estés lejos de mí…—Terminó mirando a otro lado muy triste.

Korra no supo qué decir, eso la tomó por sorpresa a más no poder. Porque justo todo lo que quiso oír de ella, o casi todo, lo dijo en una sola oración…

Asami estaba tan nerviosa que siguió y siguió hablando, una costumbre que heredo, que a su padre le resultaba beneficiosa cuando de negocios se trataba, porque al ser novato estaba nervioso y podía continuar y seguir sin parar como los demás.

—...L-Lamento la verdad no pensé que las cosas se desarrollarían así—Seguía y seguía hablando—…que llegaría el día que tenía que separarme…

—Asami

—Ósea lo supuse, eres la Avatar después de todo, pero no pensé que por algo que no fuera una misión, más que personal — Korra blanqueó los ojos, esa mujer no callaría— Por ello…

—Cállate Asami Sato—Y la abrazó fuertemente. Fue entonces cuando al realizar lo que le hizo, Asami comenzó a llorar, dejó salir las lágrimas que contenía cada día desde que se enteró del viaje, las que por estar en su presencia no dejaba que escapasen para calmarle, todo explotó con el abrazo.

* * *

><p>A dos minutos de irse, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, Asami caminaba casi por las paredes. Parecía que en cualquier momento se comería el dedo entero no sus hermosas uñas que Korra se empeñó esa hora entera en detenerle que lo haga.<p>

— ¡Asami, deja esas manos en paz!—Le tomó las manos, y como cada vez que lo hizo, la otra sintió electricidad y sus mejillas enrojecer, y por más que lo parezca ella no lo hacía por eso.

— ¡No puedo, Korra, te vas en cuestión de nada!—Volvió a retomar sus pasos nerviosos.

La Avatar puso los ojos en blanco

_Mujer, eres imposible, _Pensó.

—Ven, ven ahora mismo—Y la no maestra le siguió. Estaba tan centrada en la ida de Korra que ni le importó en registrar dónde estaban yendo.

Cuando llegaron era un campo de flores diversas preciosas, Asami sabía el nombre de cada una de ellas, Korra de unas cinco o menos.

Había un pequeño lago en medio, más parecía un estanque.

Los arboles de hojas de distintos colores rodeaban el lugar, era como una pared natural que delimitaba donde comenzaba y terminaba.

—Es…precioso—Reconoció Asami apenas se volvió a la realidad.

—Sí, lo es—Sonrió Korra al ver que comenzaba a funcionar—Es para meditar, y conectarse con el reino de los espíritus, aunque sea en bajo nivel porque no soy tan buena en ello

—Korra…abriste portales y portaste a un espíritu del bien en ti

—Lo sé, pero no significa que me diera sus conocimientos sobre cómo entrar a su mundo Asami

La otra negó, está bien, ganaba esta.

Se terminaron sentando en un lugar donde la maestra Agua les indicó, era en el pasto cerca de una plantación de Rosas y frente al lago.

—Huelen a ti…—Suspiró Korra de forma inconsciente cuando la fragancia de esas flores en especial inundó el ambiente por el viento.

De no haber sido así, si sería consciente de lo que iría a decir no lo hubiese soltado a eso nunca.

Asami pareció estar halagada al mismo tiempo que sonrojada por eso, y le pareció precioso verle así.

—Aquí es donde vengo cuando de verdad necesito calmarme…creo que te ayudará

Pero lo que no supo es que nada tuvo que ver el jardín con que se tranquilizara

* * *

><p>No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Tenzin apareció para interrumpir y decirles que tenían que irse, hasta el portaba una mirada algo triste.<p>

Con esas caras ¿Cómo en el mundo, querían que si se vaya?

_Y no lo quieren…duh, tonta, _Se corrigió Korra

—Vamos—Le dijo Asami bastante triste y aunque intentaba no estarlo no podía contra ello. Las lágrimas se veían que saldrían sus ojos en cualquier momento, así que tomó fuerte su mano.

Asami le miró sorprendida

—Aún estoy aquí—Le dijo y predijo lo que le respondería así que se adelantó—…Y cuando no esté recuerda que no será por siempre, tienes a Mako, a Bolin a Tenzin, a todos, ¡Todos! Además de a mi, y sabes que ya eres de la familia…pero este viaje tengo que hacerlo…

Así la otra asintió no tan conforme como debería.

Porque no verla era horrible, y nadie lo evitaría, nadie si no era ella claro.

Eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso…

Cuando estaba por irse, Asami la alzó y de golpe, creyendo cualquier cosa menos lo que pasaría se llevó una sorpresa cuando la posó en uno de los sillones de un cuarto algo oculto.

—A… ¿Asami?—Preguntó totalmente extrañada pero la otra no dijo más que esto…

Tomó sus mejillas, se metió entre sus piernas e hizo con sus manos que estas le abracen la cintura, volvió las manos a la cara de la otra y la besó.

Sí, fue rápido, algo bruto por ese arranque de valentía, y Korra lo comprendió, no quiso partirle el labio por chocar con su diente, pero aun así no podía creer todo lo demás.

Que esos labios yacieran castamente sobre los suyos, ejerciendo presión. Eran súper suaves, más de lo que Korra podría decir que cualquier otra cosa que sintió en su vida lo era. También cálidos, pero de ese calorcito muy agradable, el que dice "estas en casa", le encantó a pesar del shock.

Tardó así unos segundos en reaccionar y cerrar los ojos, porque ni loca le apartaba era su sueño hecho realidad por la otra.

Simplemente no lo creía, no podía creer que besaba a Asami, ¡Y es más! Que ¡Ella misma lo hiciera!

Madre santa…

Asami llevó todo el control claro, porque Korra estaba dócil como nunca en su vida.

Así tomó el ritmo como propio y cuando supo que era mucho de estar así se alejó, solo había posado sus labios y los movió aprisionando a los de Korra un par de veces, pero nada más, después de todo era experimental, para saber si a la otra le gustaba o le rechazaría.

Pero al mirar a su cara, obviamente decía que lo adoró.

—Korra…—Suspiró

La nombrada estaba boquiabierta.

—Es nuestro segundo primer beso…me encantó—Sonrió más confiada cuando vio que no le dio asco a la otra. Y también porque era verdad, su segundo primer beso.

—Espera… ¿T-Tú estabas…?—Se aterró Korra cuando su cerebro volvió a funcionar uniendo las cosas.

Y Asami solo sonrió aun más, y pícaramente.

_Sí…estaba totalmente despierta, _Pensó Korra.

Y sin dejarle decir más a la Avatar volvió a besarle, pero esta vez la Avatar tomó el mando.

Esta mujer definitivamente le mataría…

Llevó a un paso más apasionado. Lo que era aprisionar, presionar y solo tocar labios, pasó a chupar, lamer besar, y morder.

Asami sintió el sabor de la sangre del labio inferior de la otra y se apartó

— Korra, ¡Dios! Lo siento tanto—Le acarició con amor su labio con la yema de dedo pulgar.

La otra suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Ante eso Asami le dio un beso, más como un piquito dulce.

—No era mi intención ser tan bestia…yo…

—Shhh, no hay tiempo para eso, y no me molesta, al menos me llevo una marca de ti— ¿Y para qué dijo eso, le dio ideas a la otra?

Así mientras se besaban a lo que daban sus ganas, ósea demasiado apasionado.

Asami cada tanto bajaba a su cuello, hombro, nacimiento de pecho, valle de pecho que por abrir su campera y subir su remera, la piel de ahí era accesible, por sus brazos, mentón, cintura, en todos lados inclusive en la espalda, le dejaba marcas, marcas como moretones pero por chupar mucho tiempo su piel.

Tampoco se ahorró varias mordidas, así que tenía de todas las marcas.

Y se llevó una pequeña, bastante pequeña, escritura prolija de chupones que decían "De Asami Sato"

Korra no entendía qué hacía tanto que se quedó en su cintura baja casi en por el ombligo un poco más bajo, así que miró, y casi se parte de la risa al leer con mucho esfuerzo lo que decía.

— ¿"_De Asami Sato"? _—Se reía

— ¿Te molesta…?

—Claro que no

Lo que no pensó es que eso Korra lo tomaría un poco muy como una niñita, demasiado inocente para captar su indirecta, porque lo pensó como amiga, como familia bien íntima, no como lo que Asami deseó.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron, porque tuvieron que parar antes de que llegaran a algo más cuando debían irse ya mismo ya que tenía que irse en ese instante.<p>

Tenzin no entendía por qué se arreglaban tanto el pelo o la ropa, supuso que cosa de chicas y de preparativos de último momento, porque después de tener familia sabía lo que eran esos preparativos.

— ¿Lista?

La chica sonrió algo decaída y asintió.

Así sus padres le abrazaron y estaban por irse cuando abrazó a cada uno de los que se quedarían allí.

Pero los abrazos con Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, etc, no fueron ni similares al de Asami…

Con ella tardó, se apegó mucho, acarició su cabello, la otra su espalda, escondieron sus caras en el hombro ajeno y lloraron, mucho.

Pero Asami mantenía esa máscara de sonrisa.

Así que cuando se separaron por más que les dolía y que se notaba porque lo hicieron solo centímetros lo suficiente para mirarse a las caras sin terminar sobre la otra, sus sonrisas mostraron lo feo de las despedidas…

…el _adiós_

—Ad-…

—No Asami…Hasta pronto, Adiós es por mucho tiempo, demasiado—Corrigió la chica del agua, y la otra asintió.

—Hasta…pronto—Otro abrazo y cuando se sintió lista, Korra se separó, porque si no, no lo haría jamás.

Y subió hasta el barco y saludó hasta perderse en el horizonte.

Entonces Asami se quedó allí mirando hacía donde desapareció, todos se fueron, menos Mako, su ex novio quien se acercó y palmeó su espalda.

—Estará bien Asami, ven, Tenzin preparará té

Los té de ese hombre eran del asco, pero aun así todo sea por una excusa para reunir a la familia, que obviamente incluía a los amigos de Korra.

—Claro…tan solo…yo…

—Tranquila, suerte que se lo dijiste

Entonces Asami le miró confundida

— ¿Que le dijiste que la amas…? ¿Qué más podía ser? —Río el chico.

No podía ser…no podía…

La chica tapó su boca sin poder hacer nada más que llorar más fuerte de lo que o estuvo haciendo todo el día.

El chico miró atentamente cada movimiento de la otra, y supo enseguida qué significaba.

—Oh no Asami… ¿No le dijiste verdad?...

Y la otra solo empeoró más su llanto desconsolado

Él le abrazó.

* * *

><p>Desde ese día recordarían el calor de la otra al dormir, porque Korra cuando salió afectada del veneno tenía pesadillas, horribles, y la mayoría tenía que ver consigo misma en estado Avatar, con los eventos traumáticos o con muerte de sus amigos, cosa que extrañamente se repetía más la de Asami y era la más fea de vivir, llamaba a Asami para que le abrazara hasta dormirse.<p>

Terminaron acordando que ella simplemente dormiría allí porque era mucha molestia tener que ir y venir varias veces en la noche a cualquier hora, así que se quedaría abrazándole hasta el día siguiente y ya…así estaba bien.

Porque aunque no lo dijera a Asami también le ayudaba, ella no decía de sus pesadillas pero las tenía, con Korra siendo herida o raptada, de su padre, de Amón, de los que envenenaron a Korra, y más.

Así que ambas salían ganando, era placentero y se acostumbraron, era ya su cotidianidad.

Luego lo de comer juntas, Korra extrañaría que Asami le cocine lo que ella más ama sin que siquiera le diga qué quiere.

Asami el ver una cara feliz, o varias expresiones graciosas antes, durante y después de la comida y ese abrazo cálido y cariñoso que le daba como las gracias y que era el por qué de que lo hiciera cada día.

El vivir juntas, conocer con quién estas, sus gustos, disgustos, caprichos, virtudes, defectos, cariños, etc.

Asami sabía que la hora cariñosa de Korra era a la noche, donde le abrazaba, besaba mejilla, hacía masajes, caricias.

Korra sabía que Asami en la mañana era un monstruo de los cariños, súper dulce, hacía de todo para demostrarle lo empalagosa que podía ser.

Asami conocía que durante las mañanas Korra no era una persona, y si no se le despertaba como debía terminaría mal la cosa, los mimos y cariños era la única forma a parte de dejarle dormir, obvio que siempre optó lo primero.

Korra conocía que de tarde cuando comenzaba a caer la noche, Asami era un terror con pies, pues podía estar como si tuviera síndrome de menstruación todo ese tiempo, así que solo un poco de amor le calmaba y volvía a ser la amorosa, mujer con compostura que solía ser.

Extrañarían todo, tener quien las soporte, consolase, haga reír, a veces por qué no… llorar, desesperarse, ser feliz…

Porque ahora se sentían tan solas, vacías….y sobre todo tristes…

* * *

><p>Para ser <strong>primavera<strong>, el calor que irradió el sol ese día era más como el frío de un invierno, y más crudo que uno…


End file.
